


Cat Deeley, Zombie Slayer

by ozsaur, trillingstar



Category: So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad Art, Gen, On Purpose, Silly, Stiletto Heels, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Deeley, Zombie Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Deeley, Zombie Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Text by Ozsaur, artisted by Trillingstar.
> 
> You're welcome.  
> 

  


  
  


  



End file.
